Trigger-Happy - Another Pilot Episode of Skies Unknown Story
by lixiaofossil
Summary: Prequel and Sequel of "The Taking of Farbanti - A Pilot Episode of Skies Unknown Story".
1. A Bald Eagle for the Princess (Part I)

_**A Bald Eagle for the Princess (Part I)**_

* * *

Big things have small beginnings. One's casual decision will shake millions' fortunes in future. Born to be the daughter of a family which runs a Shinto shrine for generations, it's natural for her to become a shrine maiden (miko), and to enjoy a civilian life in such way. An airbase is constructed dozens kilometers away, military aircrafts, fighters, attackers, bombers, transports…gleam in the dark blue far above her with contrails and sound like distant thunders. Military aviation is just an abstract idea, nothing more than shows on printed materials, TV and internet, as a little girl, she just views it as some vague events occur remotely…until that fateful day.

A deafening roar, an F-15C Eagle passes through the airspace of the shrine in low altitude, even can clearly see the pilot in canopy. Perhaps by such reason, pilot retracts his visor and impishly gives her a "two-finger-salute", resulting her to drop the broom she uses for cleaning the yard, plus to cover mouth in awe by both hands, and to blush heavily. She cannot tear her gaze away from the speeding accipiter made by machine and alloy, and is frozen like a stature even after it vanishes from limit of vision.

"I just briefly glanced at you for once, among the countless people, then your face would never be forgotten." They will meet each other again, in person, under completely different circumstances. And when they do, countless people's fates, including theirs, will change.

* * *

**444th Airbase, Zapland, Southeast Usean Continent**

**June 28th 2019, 16:00**

From exterior, it's just a plain OADF-affiliated facility built on an elongated island artificially created by land reclamation, surrounded by a layer of titanium net and a dozen of surveillance UAVs, also connects the mainland via an umbilical road; but from internal you will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy, for it's the base of operation of the infamous 444th Squadron or "Spare Squadron", an unique penal unit and the only one of its kind. There are a few penal units active in military system of Osean Federation, only assigned to secondary duties such as logistic supports, save for this one, comprised by experienced even elite pilots who are serving sentences for severely breaching military regulations, tasked to combat operations in frontlines, even deep in enemy territories. You may wonder where OADF gets the confidence of allowing criminals who knows how to pilot combat aircrafts to access planes capable of carrying missiles and bombs, fear not, firstly none of these convicts are permitted to process any objects deemed unsafe to authority; secondly all equipments used by them are integrated with security protocols can be remotely activated to disable, even override all the controls, weaponry included, if necessary; not to mention each detainee has a bracelet-shaped electronic manacle cuffed to wrist, not only a location tracker, also a failsafe to paralyze the wearer by remote-triggered electrification.

Several convicts…pilots are chatting outside of a hangar, beside the auxiliary runway which runs parallel aside the main runway. They just came back from local aerial patrol assignment, replacement patrollers had taken off and transports with fresh supplies onboard had touched down to unload cargoes to ground services, ready to be assorted and stuffed into storages.

"How many?" Asks one of them, his callsign is Champ.

"Two hundred thousand, give or take." A pilot with callsign "Count", answers.

"Please tell me you're not inflating your kill count." The third one, callsign "High Roller" cuts in with sarcasm and a chuckle.

"Accuse all you want, Bandog has the records precise to two digits after radix point."

"That's exactly why you're dumped into this birdcage, cheating by forging kill count." Champ also chuckles with sarcasm: "Yeah, partially pun intended."

"Ouch, that's a low blow, my feeling is hurt." They all laugh, sarcasm is a recurring element in conversations among males, it rarely deteriorate into a scuffle, even it does, males develop friendships via brawls.

"Say, when airborne, I can't help but to feel grateful to Scrap Queen. She really knows her stuff." The fourth one, callsign "Tabloid", finds a new topic.

Champ: "Queen? More like a bad-tempered tomboy. I even further suspect she's actually a trans."

Count talks to the fifth convict…pilot who has "Full Band" as callsign: "It's up to you to dig out that part, intel monger."

"She was born female, according to what I found, her majesty is the granddaughter of a lieutenant general in OADF, but never joined military service, instead became a hermit near a scrap yard of decommissioned planes to dismantle parts for assembling her own." Full Band explains: "Apparently she didn't do her homework of Civil Aviation Law, entering restricted altitude during her DIY F-104C's maiden flight without applying a permit in advance…"

"Color me impressed." Count whistles: "Both to her and to you."

"Shame, she's kinda cute, but insulates herself from anyone by such a difficult attitude." Tabloid sighs.

"Cute? You've got a bizzare taste of girls, I must admit." High Roller chuckles: "That, is what I call 'cute'." He hints others to look to the direction of a certain transport.

A young, petite-figured girl in OADF uniform, carrying a bag and dragging a suitcase, is being escorted by four MPs to the base's office building, to report to Colonel D. McKinsey, commanding officer of 444th Airbase. Apart from being small, she also comes with raven-colored long hair and green-colored, tsavorite-resembling irises.

"Damn, she IS cute." Count whistles: "Tiny too. Just when we begin to recruit junior high school students into military?" He turns to Full Band: "I take back what I just said, as an intel monger, you failed to dig out this piece of essential info, about we have a new arrival, and the arriving item turns out to be such a cutie."

"Hey! Don't question my capability!" Full Band protests: "Even I sometimes get blocked by encryption! You think I can just patch in a terminal, infiltrate firewalls and leave with the data? It takes a lot of efforts to get the works done! Not some easy walk in park!"

"We already got a Scrap Queen, now a Kuroyuki Hime, I'll go with it." Says Tabloid.

Count: "Princess Snowblack? She surely has black hair, but skin is quite white."

"People like us are not 'white', if you know what I mean."

"…yeah…I get it." Count lets out a sigh: "So what did she do to be tossed here? Probably by getting too close to some wealthy and powerful male in ranks."

"Nice one, Count." Once again everyone chuckles.

…

* * *

**Colonel McKinsey's Office**

"Welcome to 444th Airbase, Ms.…" The colonel sits behind desk, is checking the dossier: "…Ms. Hono Hakucho, callsign 'Trigger'." He picks up his tablet and presses a certain point of the touchscreen.

A male OADF officer of mid-twenties, with a tall, thin and pale exterior, enters and salutes. McKinsey: "XO Major Bandog will take you to your cell and explain details, follow him and his instructions." Trigger salutes and leaves with the major, who closes the door behind her.

"Hard to believe it's her who killed Harling." Seconds later, McKinsey sighs: "One wrong move and her life is ruined, ending up in this dump of crooks, gamblers, anarchists, insubordinates and leakers, accumulation of lowlifes. She'll be eaten alive in…three days by the most optimistic estimation."

* * *

**Penitentiary Building**

"…here is simple, you behave and you'll be fine." Bandog is leading the newly-arrived convict — whose callsign is Trigger, accused by (accidentally) killing Vincent Harling, the revered former president of Osean Federation and head of ISEV Project, in the operation of rescuing him — to walk along corridors: "First off, all regulations of Osean military are also implemented at here, which means following orders; keeping classified information from leaking and keeping yourself away from restricted areas; respecting your own gender and opposite gender; maintaining a tidy and clean self-image; also the prohibitions of alcohols, tobaccos and drugs. Are we clear?"

Trigger: "Yes sir."

"Additionally, since you're now in a penal unit, you're not allowed to process any weapons and communication devices, nor any other objects can be used as weapons and communication devices, plus anything else considered unsafe by base authority. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, so you behave…for now." Bandog stops in front of a door tagged "15": "This is your cell, No. 15, also your number in Spare Squadron." Inside the door there is a crude bedroom with minimum furniture: A table with a reading lamp, a chair, a bed and a shelf made of steel pipes; under the ceiling are fluorescent lights and a fan. Well, at least it comes with a private bathroom, shower included, so not too bad after all.

Bandog: "Dump your luggage here, I'll show you your planes." Trigger does what he says, she's always a good soldier, obedient and skillful, even after being reduced to among the correctional staff — being spiky won't do any good under authoritativeness of authorities, especially in a prison or anywhere akin to a prison.

"Mess hall and library open from 06:00 to 22:00, all buildings lock up and lights out at 23:00." On their way to hangars, Bandog continues his tutorial: "All daily necessities, food, water, medic, laundry, are free. But if you want more, you must exchange them by spending points. Fiat money is not good here, each convict have points assigned to himself or herself as local currency, and points are not interchangeable. You get points by doing rights, get big points by doing big rights; you lose points by doing wrongs, doing big wrongs, lose big points and get one day in solitary. I think you're smart enough to differentiate rights and wrongs, am I right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Apart of mission sorties, you will be on duty rosters of aerial patrol, also material transfer, structure repair and sanitation if staffs are short, and respond to any other calls during rest of the time." They enter a certain hangar as Bandog teaches Trigger how to make a living in 444th Airbase, a F-14D Super Tomcat, a F-15SE Silent Eagle and a F/A-18F Super Hornet are parked inside, and a giant robot — actually is a human in a concealed heavy-duty exoskeleton power armored suit specialized in maintenance and repair works, just finished her jobs on these machines.

"How 'bout the status?" Bandog asks the mechanician. Helmet of mechanician retracts to reveal a tomboy's head: "They're in peak conditions, combat-ready at any time."

"Good. 10000 points." Bandog operates on his tablet: "Meet our chief mechanician 'Scrap Queen', and meet our new gal 'Trigger', get along with each other."

The tomboy — callsign "Scrap Queen" — real name "Avail Mead", walks to a specialized "nest" embed into a wall, to take off her exoskeleton suit. She walks closer to inspect Trigger by eyes, but doesn't shake hands with her. On the other hand, neither Trigger attempts to shake hands with Scrap Queen for she's not here for making friends.

"New parts had been delivered to Warehouse 3, you may want to check them out." Says Bandog.

"Sir." Avail Mead leaves.

"As for you, you may want to familiarize with your babes." As the mechanician departs, Bandog turns back to Trigger. Being the come-first-on-the-list superpower on Planet Strangereal, Osean Federation processes the strongest capabilities of manufactures, logistics and national mobilization, especially during emergencies like wartimes, so there are more planes than pilots, resulting in everyone has multiple choices according to battle scenario requirements and personal preferences. The only reason of absence of fifth-generation fighters here, is the nature of 444th/Spare Squadron being a penal unit.

Trigger walks up to have a better look to her options of fighters, and notices on each aircraft's tails, her emblem — a dog's head with a modified S&W M29 in its mouth, is overlapped with three paralleled scratches of thick and white. "Sin lines." Knowing her question, Bandog elaborates: "An intuitionistic visualization of severity of your…mistakes. There're three given you killed Vincent Harling — sorry to bring it on but you're famous — or infamous for it."

"That's fine, already gotten accustomed." Trigger expresses her comprehension.

"Good. So when enough points are accumulated, let's say one million, you can remove one line. When all of them are gone, you can either return to your previous unit, or choose to be a civilian; of course you can also continue to stay here, although I personally don't recommend that option." Bandog leaves: "It's almost dinner time, and I suggest you to present in mess hall, for familiarizing yourself with others."

* * *

Trigger puts a tray of packaged foods and beverages on the table of her choice, located away from the crowd. Osea spend much time and other resources to study maximizing military-grade foodstuff's both fulfillments of nutrition and tastes, end result is quite successful: Semi-liquefied beef, fruit jam, corn paste, creamy mushroom soup, potato mash mixed with flakes of carrot and onion, salad made of tuna and vegetables…all concealed in square-shaped plastic containers; plus juices in tins and breads/biscuits in bags, nothing to complain.

"Looks like the new gal is too good to eat with the rest of us grunts." Away from her position, where convicts flock together, someone is murmuring.

"The Woman in the High Castle." Another murmuring voice: "I thought a Scrap Queen and a guard dog are already enough."

"More like Rapunzel, waiting for a prince to climb into tower of solitary. Any volunteers?"

"Why don't you volunteer yourself?"

"Damn right! I'm self-volunteering!" The "volunteer", High Roller, comes up to Trigger's table: "Excuse me, Trigger, right?"

Trigger: "Yes. What can I do for you?"

"Ms. Trigger, since you're new to here, I'd like to show you around the campus…well not really a campus…what do you think?" Nervously, the brave forerunner tries to find proper, convincing vocabularies throughout his not-so-vast reserve.

"Sorry, I don't date anymore." Trigger immediately rejects.

High Roller is shocked for a few seconds before retreating dejectedly like a cock lost its battle, while other convicts laugh uncontrollably. Even Avail Mead and Bandog, both sit alone and remotely in separated places respectively, can't help chuckling. "That wasn't funny!" The defeated fowl announces: "I hereby to declare a bounty: He who ever asks her out gets all my money!"

"Nice try, but fiat money is not good here, genius." Someone points out an objective truth.

"It's good outside. Don't have confidence of getting off here someday?" High Roller retorts.

"Alright, the bet is on."

…

* * *

Chatter of background doesn't concern Trigger to the least, for she knows well what she comes here for. Then something else draws everyone's attention — the screen wall — this one installed in one of the mess hall's wall, and is for broadcasting TV programme. Now it's showing the routine speech of Rosa Cossette D'Elise, the princess of Kingdom of Erusea, lying about how Osean Federation exploits Erusea, even entire Usean Continent via ISEV Project, after the OBC headline "Kingdom of Nordennavic, Republic of Emmeria and Federal Republic of Estovakia agree to shut down all economic and political relations with Kingdom of Erusea, and to seize all Erusean assets deposited inside their borders, also to renounce Erusean currency's legal status, marking the last major nations to join the worldwide general sanction against the very country who started Lighthouse War".

As the Erusean royal slut continues to spew craps from her pie hole, convicts begin to boo, loudly. Avail Mead and Bandog, as well as other people in mess hall, are indifferent, for they think it's not worthy to let the tasty dinner being disturbed by the lowlife on TV. As for Trigger, she simply stares at the screen wall, eyes widen, but no apparent expressions.

You may think why Osean officials let enemy slip through their wartime censorship, even allowing it into a military complex? Well, just keep watching.

Suddenly Rosa Cossette D'Elise's speech is cut short, replaced by a documentary about her life since being delivered from her mom's womb, highlighting all mistakes she made during the years, for example lying to parents and teachers, failing exams, etc., especially wrongs she committed in privacy. Now it's clear this so-called "enemy propaganda" is actually a "friendly propaganda" released from **Publicity Department of Osean Federation** and **The United Front Work Department of Osean Federation**, for degenerating credibility of the princess of Kingdom of Erusea. They even make it into a mini-series and spread it for free, in forms including but not limited to TV programme, online videos, downloadable contents, radio programme and printed materials. Don't be so surprised, Osea is the country of origin and the largest manufacture nation of computers, computer networks and majority of associated hardware and software; all primary root servers responsible of keeping internet up and running are also geographically located within Osean territories and are strictly controlled by its central government, therefore Osea is both theoretically and practically capable of peeking into anyone's privacies at will, just like how that dimwitted Erusean princess is treated.

Boos are replaced by laughter, whistles and applauses. "Should've killed that bitch when we had the chance." Someone speaks in background. Trigger just continues to stare, until screen wall broadcasts the next programme: Mexican animation "Los Fruittis".

* * *

During the following two days, nothing is out of ordinary. Trigger follows rules and does her assigned duties accordingly, when being unoccupied, she just sits down and reads three books her brings along: Victor Hugo's "Les Misérables", Alexandre Dumas' "Le Comte de Monte-Cristo" and Mao Zedong's "On the Protracted War".

Combat sortie comes on the fourth day. At 06:00 of July 1st, all convicts…pilots are summoned to briefing room.

"Listen up! We have a situation in our hands!" McKinsey activates battle control system to display necessary info: "Our previous operations successfully and sufficiently enraged Erusea, they're launching an all-out UCAV offensive against all our bases in and near frontlines simultaneously, this base will be hit as well, so everyone and everything is scrambled. First UCAV swarm is estimated enter our base's airspace in two hours, you convicts will take off and intercept them." Osean Federation could end this Lighthouse War in an instant by blowing Kingdom of Erusea to outer limit of Solar System with one thousand V1-Class Thermonuclear Warheads, but no, that would be too merciful to those backstabbing, ungrateful bastards. So instead of a nice and easy nuclear holocaust, the superpower chose to implement "Unrestricted Warfare", utilizing everything in its disposal to enemies' disadvantage, ranging from military, economy, diplomacy, culture…to slowly and painfully torture Erusea to death. The aforementioned propaganda is just a tip of the iceberg. Currently Osea has had entire Usean Continent physically isolated from rest of the world by its sheer strength of navy and air force, in forms of blockages of carrier battle groups, submarine packs and fighter squadrons, stopping all shipping to Erusea, and dispatches raiding parties consisted by subs and aircrafts to search and destroy anyone who attempts to smuggle goods into enemy territories. Meanwhile Osea itself had long since ceased trading anything with Erusea, especially computer software and hardware, foodstuff and agricultural materials, medicines and medical instruments, industrial machinery and components, even minerals (including but not limited to petroleum, natural gas, coal, iron, titanium, copper and rare-earth elements); and had expelled Erusean currency from market; also had confiscated all Erusean assets in its territories as well as rounded everyone who holds Erusean passport into concentration camps; now it's persuading, even forcing other sovereignties to do the same via diplomatic maneuvers.

Moreover, OADF focuses on guerilla-style operations of decimating agricultural, industrial and medical productivities and logistics of Erusea all the time, bombing mines, factories, transportation lines and storage facilities, even dropping incendiary ammunitions on hospitals and crop fields. Many special agents are also sent into Erusea-controlled regions to disguise as black-market dealers of foods and medicines, selling goods of inferior qualities for high prices, in order to further squeeze the ever-shirking Erusean treasury reserves dry. All these efforts are for a sole purpose: Starving Kingdom of Erusea's self-sustainability to a runaway total collapse.

According to intelligent services, to late June, each Erusean citizen only can receive less than 30 grams of carbohydrates per day averagely, insufficiencies of medical supplies and equipments had reached critical levels of 90% and 95%, severe malnutrition and diseases triggered by malnutrition kept roaming through the lands under Erusean control, not to mention the rates of miscarriage and stillbirth are climbing without stopping for breath. Driven by desperation, Erusea initiates "Operation: The Big Push" on July 1st, launching all UCAVs can be mobilized, in an attempt to break blockages. Osea is aware and prepared to such stunt, and will ensure it ends up like Battle of the Bulge. After that, when Erusea is at its weakest, Osea will execute its own The Big Push, pushing over this notorious country once and for all.

Post-war statistics show Erusean population is more than 78 million when Lighthouse War breaks out, but only less than 10 million remaining after its conclusion, majority perishes for famine and illness. But that doesn't matter anymore because pressurized by Osea, the Assembly of Nations decides to terminate the existence of Erusea as a standalone entity, dissolving it into sixteen self-governing dominions by ethnic composition.

* * *

Non-combatants and non-fighter aircrafts are being relocated to underground shelters, stationary and mobile anti-air defenses are hot and assumed optical pre-arranged positions, pointing muzzles of gun barrels and missile launchers to projected directions of invasion. Entire 444th Airbase is rapidly and orderly responding to upcoming battle.

Spare Squadron is taxing on runway and is taking off, Trigger's F-14D is the last one to enter the sky, or more precisely, return to the sky. The raven-haired beauty sighs in relief in cockpit — it had been quite a while since her last sortie, being grounded feels like being confined in a cage with wings clipped. Even now she's in another cage, albeit larger, but at least she's allowed to stretch her wings again.

"I'll assume command, any objections?" Spare 2, Count, announcing he's the squadron leader.

"Who's gonna dance to your lyin' tune?" Spare 8, Champ, promptly objects.

"Because I'm a model citizen now, and I have a way better kill count than you."

"We'll see."

"Excuse me, may I ask where Spare 1 is?" Trigger, being silent from beginning, asks through radio, subsequently triggering a disturbance among others.

"Am I getting this wrong? Princess finally speaks up! Who gonna kindly answer her question?" One convict exclaims.

"Princess? Haven't heard it for a very long time." Back to home, Trigger's loving husband used to call her "hime-chan (little princess)" when they were alone, as a demonstration of deep affection and admiration. Thinking about her husband, Trigger feels her heart pains so badly as if being gouged out by a sharp knife, and her eyes moistures by their own. Cannot let vision gets blurred in action, she immediately retracts vision to wipe off tears and forces herself to stop thinking anything but current mission.

【Note: Translating Japanese vocabulary "hime/ひめ/姫" into "princess" is a misconception. In popular culture, hime is used as synonym of princess, which is not completely accurate. To rightfully address daughter of king or emperor, the appropriate terms are "おうじょ (王女/oujyo, literally **king's daughter**)" or "こうじょ (皇女/koujyo, literally **emperor's daughter**)" or "ひめのみこと (姫命/himenomikoto, literally **daughter of destiny** or **reverend daughter**)". However "hime" is merely a generic term which can be used to address a daughter with bloodline of royal family, also can be used to address a daughter without royal bloodline but still has special positions in political or economic or religious aspects. For example a general's daughter or a Shinto bishop's daughter both can be referred as "hime", but they are not necessarily related to a royal family】

"We went to a mission one week before your arrival." Says Count: "Carrying white phosphorus incendiary ordnance to burn a major farming node of Erusea. The brave idiot known as 'Spare 1' sustained heavy damages, on the way back, for avoidance of slowing us down to pursuing enemies, he slammed his plane into a juicy water purification plant. So there is no Spare 1 now and you got me as the first number."

"…I'm sorry."

"Sorry nothing." Tabloid chimes: "He went out in a bang. As you can see little girl, we are sinners to seek our redemptions here, but even among us there're heroes."

"I understand."

Bandog: "Free chat is over. Now listen carefully: Large contingents of MQ-99s detected, covering from 270 to 15 by the base's reference point."

* * *

**【****Background Music:** **Stage 1: Reincarnated Soul****】**

**【****Extracted from Video Game "Castlevania: Bloodlines"****】**

"Launching long-range SAMs and firing lasers." Missiles are launched from 444th Airbase's stationary and mobile defenses, bypassing Spare Squadron, to incoming UCAVs, mixed with high-power laser beams. XLAAs are also released from the fighters at the same time. Osean military had deployed an effective countermeasure against swarming Erusean unmanned aircrafts, and it turned out to be too simple: Fighting sheer number with even greater number. Armaments and ammunitions are always cheaper and faster to be manufactured than vehicles, so during the allocated time for Erusea to assemble a UCAV, Osea pops out one thousand bullets, one hundred missiles, and ten laser batteries, and quickly deliver them to battlefields for active services. Just like cavalry formations charging against defensive grids consisted by Vulcans, result is too obvious.

Supported by friendly ESM (Electronic Support Measure) and data-links among friendly units, first wave of MQ-99s is decimated by ground-based and aircraft-based long-range missiles, as well as defensive laser weaponry, in no time. Being considered as equivalents of Vulture-Class Droid Starfighters in Erusean military's rank, this model of UCAVs have impressive speed and acceleration, but not as maneuverable as their counterparts in Star Wars. According to intelligences and battlefield analysis, MQ-99s are designed to be "smart" Stand-Off Dispensers capable of attacking both air and ground, hence they're not for complicated dogfights and are only limited to carry short-range armaments, must take the fights up-close and personal, where their vulnerability of inadequate maneuverability can be better exploited. So in summary, these unmanned aircrafts may surprise green pilots during early encounters, but will quickly downgrade to the likes of clay pigeons, especially for veterans.

"Second wave, same vectors." Bandog is broadcasting from control tower of 444th Airbase: "Stay in ESM ranges and stay close to friendlies, swat them out by long-range ordnance." Invading UCAVs clash against the impregnable defensive hierarchy, get pulverized like a tide hitting a solid dam, then another, bigger tide arrives, and the result is unchanged. "What's the point of this? Just a waste of good money and time." Count is pretending a yawn: "I could fall asleep if it goes on any longer." Trigger also feels like falling asleep, a mission this easy is definitely not for demonstrating the true face of her prowess as a top gun.

Champ: "Such an insult. But you know what's more insulting? Throwing metals into grinders, while hiding behind like cowards. Damn Erusean morons! Even meaningless, they still should launch banzai charges by some human pilots as a showcase of national self-esteem."

"As they say in my house, there is a thin line between cowardice and smartness." Count says: "Eruseans definitely not belong to the latter."

Tabloid sighs: "I know Eruseans are not the sharpest tools in the shed, but I never image they're this stupid. Why do they start this war and how will they win with a GDP merely equals to one twenty-fourth of ours?"

"Simple: Because they're morons." Full Band cuts in: "Take a look that dumb face of that Rosa Cossette D'Elise. Remember what the documentaries said? She was snatched from her mom's womb by pliers…"

Count: "Obstetric forceps."

"No differences." Full Band continues: "What brain-capability can you expect from an already-defected brain?"

"I bet on payment of one month's quantity of snacks, she will end up like Benito Mussolini: Hung in front of public, corpse dumped in courtyard for public display, disfigured by angry mobs." High Roller says.

"Then we should refer that slut as Lady Mussolini." Count follows up, sarcastically.

Champ: "You're not supposed to downgrade Mussolini to her level, at least he made trains arriving on time." Everyone, except Trigger and Bandog, chuckles.

"You don't need to yap to pull trigger." Bandog announces: "Third wave, same vectors, additional model confirmed as MQ-90 Quox." MQ-90 Quox is a bat-shaped UCAV comes with tailless W-wing configuration, capable of doing some agile maneuvers, at the cost of maximum speed, it can also be tuned to be a fighter or a light-duty bomber according to requirements of combat scenarios, and the latter adjustment is chosen for The Big Push. In short, it's the Erusean equivalent of Belbullab-24 Strike Bomber.

"Yeah, yeah, thank you for bringing an abrupt conclusion to this topic, Mr. Guard Dog." Says another pilot affiliated to Spare Squadron, someone Trigger yet to memorize his name and callsign.

Bandog: "Don't make me to slash your points by 'Offensive Languages'."

"Ouch, Mr. Guard Dog is fuming, anyone bets his hairs are standing during the same process?" High Roller triggers laughter among convicts…pilots, they know Bandog has a bigger heart than deducting their points for such small reason. To say the least, he can just terminate their existences by activating security protocols to make them crash or collide, you become unnaturally tolerant when processing the power to decide when and how others die, the protagonist in a certain movie once said "_A man stole something, he's brought in before the emperor, he throws himself down on the ground, he begs for mercy, he __knows__ he's going to die. And the emperor pardons him. This worthless man, he lets him go._ _That's power, Amon. __That__ is power._"

Count muses: "Unmanned bombers mixed in formations? How can they send bombers in when hostile fighters are still a factor?"

Tabloid: "Eruseans really go desperate now. Banzai charge."

No matter what Erusea throws into the frying pan of war, little difference it produces. Hundreds of missiles are launched, dozens of laser beams are shot, to UCAVs, blasting them into oblivion, in less than minutes. Just another day at the office for Oseans operating in Usean Continent.

**【****Background Music Stops****】**

* * *

A debriefing that goes plainly. The first part is reviewing the process of successfully defending the base, then the statistics of casualties sustained by both sides which turns out to be minimum against maximum, plus ammunitions spend during inflicting such casualties. Following the first part is the second part, that is, the rank of points earned by each Spare Squadron's pilot during the battle, generated by killing enemies: Count is the MVP with a tally of 23120; Tabloid is the runner-up, scoring 21920 points; Trigger, although only fought with a fraction of her potential, still ranked as the third for she got 18660 points. They receive 30000, 20000 and 10000 extra points as rank bonuses, respectively. Last but not the least, victorious reports across frontlines — so-called "Operation: The Big Push" to breach Osean blockades has failed predominately, the only thing yielded for Erusea is the severe weakened strength of UCAV fleets, and Osea will definitely exploit this opportunity to push Erusea back, ferociously.

After being debriefed, every convict…pilot is dismissed to their own affairs. Majority of them immediately goes to mess hall to replenish themselves physically, while minority self-relocates to library for some mental recharges. As for McKinsey and Bandog, they just retreat to their own offices respectively to address follow-up affairs regarding the previous battle — never ever say being in a commanding post is easy, you do enjoy privilege of dictating subordinates and better paychecks — with the cost of extensive working hours after they finishing their jobs and getting R&R.

Trigger is sighted in a small chapel, constructed in a corner of penitentiary building. Although not a Christian, but non-Christians are never banned from entering a Christian site and she maybe the first visitor of this place for…well, for a couple of years.

"…I miss you so much. I…" Trigger kneels in front of the altar and is praying: "I promised to bring you back, but I failed. I'm sorry, for being not strong enough to protect you, and I can't redeem my sin by following you because I still have obligations to honor…" She tries her best to refrain herself from being too emotional, which is obviously not very effective: "You're the most loving partner a female can ever have, I will defend your glory, and take back your charity for the world, by any means necessary. You have my word, so please don't think any less of me."

Meanwhile, Bandog, in his own office, is writing a detailed report of Trigger's combat performance, by direct order from Secretary of Defense, who goes by the name Kei Nagase. After thoroughly encrypting the file and sending it to Department of Defense via a secured line, he logs off system, stands up and rubs his tired eyes, then goes to McKinsey's office.

"Sir, did you consider my suggestion about Spare 15?" After the official exchange of salutes, the major asks directly.

"You're right, it's definitely a bad idea to mix her with the likes of other Spares." The colonel clicks on his computer: "Effective tomorrow, reassign her to a regular suite."

"Yes sir." Bandog leaves after saluting. McKinsey stands up and turns to window, looking into the brightly-lit blue sky: "It's been a long day today, and it will be another long day tomorrow."

* * *

**Oured, Osean Federation, Osean Continent**

This megapolis are gradually reverting to normal, as population is moving back, also important departments and institutions are returning to work, for enemy UCAVs are no longer a threat and damages caused by them had been repaired.

Department of Defense, an imperatorial, colossal, white-marble, roman-styled building situated beside one of the main lane of traffics. Kei Nagase, Secretary of Defense of Osean Federation, is reviewing latest update of intelligence regarding Lighthouse War, including a report about a new episode of dystrophy outbreak in Farbanti and Erusean official is unable to address it due to severe insufficient of resources, as well as general failure of Erusea's "Operation: The Big Push" and Trigger's combat performance to protect 444th Airbase.

"Your excellency, Joint Chiefs of Staff is expecting you, the president is also on the line." Someone is notifying from a hidden speaker.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes, thank you." Nagase packs up and turns off everything in her office, then moves to a dressing mirror to tidy her uniform.

"Eruseans have no idea what a terrifying nightmare they had unleashed, by themselves and upon themselves."

* * *

**【****Ending Theme: Cantina Band/Mad About Me****】**

**【****Extracted from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope****】**


	2. A Bald Eagle for the Princess (Part II)

_**A Bald Eagle for the Princess (Part II)**_

* * *

Vincent Harling is examining the schematics of ISEV, part of them are displayed on his laptop's screen, while others are printed on papers. Despite the presence of modern (and future) technologies, something very out of place is he is actually wearing traditional Japanese costume for males, and the room he's in is also traditional Japanese-style (maybe not so out of place if you had watched "007: You Only Live Twice").

Knock knock, someone at door. And the door, which happens to be built by some slightly transparent materials, shows the shadow of a feminine, small-sized figure.

"Come in please." As Harling says, the door slides open to reveal a petite girl with raven-colored long hair and green-colored, tsavorite-resembling irises, also is in miko's costume (hadajyuban/はだじゅばん/肌襦袢 for upper body and hibakama/ひばかま/緋袴 for lower body). "Excuse me Mr. Harling, please pardon my disturbance, I think maybe you'd like to use some tea and desserts." The girl is blushing heavily and is carrying an artistically-crafted lacquerware tray by both hands, on the tray there are handmade matcha and a selection of delicate handmade snacks of traditional Japanese-style.

Harling can't help but to chuckle: "You're not disturbing, and thanks for your hospitality, Ms. Hakucho."

"You…you're welcome, please enjoy the stuff." The girl nervously puts the tray on the table and escapes, yeah, escape, meaning she literally runs away. Leaning to a tree planted dozens of meters from Harling's room, the girl finally can catch her breath, as she inhales and exhales heavily, and pats her heaving, ample chest.

"Congratulations." Another female in miko's costume appears, looks like the girl's older sister: "For you've found your partner of destiny."

"P…please don't mention it, okaa-san." The girl gets even blusher, almost can see steam coming out from calvaria. So the "elder sister" is actually "mother", well, in fictional universes, people of older generations, especially females, always look much younger than their actual ages, that's an established axiom.

"There's nothing to be ashamed for. You like him and he likes you, a match made in heaven. Now he's retired from presidency, that's your chance granted by heaven." The mother hints the girl to follow her: "Get pen and paper ready, I'm going to impart you some tricks I used to win your otou-san from so many rivals."

…

* * *

"I'm requesting help from everyone with sense of justice. Erusea is only the first victim of Osea, once it falls, you will become the next prey of this evil empire's hegemonism." Rosa Cossette D'Elise once again makes her public appearance on media, with a dramatically different attitude: "And our people are also suffering a grave humanitarian catastrophe, brought by Osea who mercilessly attacks both civilians and military indiscriminately, such barbarian acts validate its position of the common enemy to the modern civilized society…" A few weeks earlier, in Farbanti, a citizen of Erusean minority was suspected for making a purchase by a counterfeit banknote, and was captured by police, apparently the police who apprehended the suspect went over-passionate and strangled him to death, triggering a national-wide protest for so-called "Minorities' Equality and Civil Rights", and naturally most of these self-proclaimed "social justice fighters" were nothing but thugs seeking chances to loot, rob and set fires — if they really wanted equality and civil rights for minorities, they could run for politics, but no, they were too lazy and too chicken-hearted to do so, not to mention they never wanted equality and civil rights for minorities in the first place, just smash and grab some pennies for themselves (actually I'm surprised they still got physical strength to act up, given the fact an Erusean citizen only can receive less than 30 grams of carbohydrates per day averagely). Then authorities and thugs…protesters clashed against each other in major cities across Erusea, live ammunition was fired and deaths created, the social justice fighters got scared and run like hell — naturally they were unwilling to spill their own blood to prove their sincerity of fighting for "Minorities' Equality and Civil Rights". On the other hand, Erusean government really should use live ammunition to educate the mobs to behave in the first place, what can be more persuasive than bullets, beside money and food? Of course Osea was blamed for behind all these, or at least was blamed for being the very reason to make the "Minority Victim Number Zero" being so starving and desperate to resort in fake banknotes, as usual.

The scene is cut to leaders of different nations, and their responses to that dimwitted Erusean royal slut's distress call.

Prime Minister of Yuktobania: "It's called 'karma'. Deal with it, female."

President of Federal Republic of Aurelia: "There is a humanitarian catastrophe going on? But why should I care?"

President of Republic of Ustio: "I'm glad to see Eruseans go the way of the dodo. We don't like them anyways."

Chancellor of Principality of Belka: "I don't know anything, nor see or hear anything."

Prime Minister of Kingdom of Sapin: "You had it coming, now get lost."

President of Republic of Emmeria: "You're not supposed to backstab your benefactor in aid. I hereby to declare again that Republic of Emmeria will continue to provide material assistance to Osean Federation, until conclusion of Lighthouse War."

Chairman of Federal Republic of Estovakia: "I once thought my fatherland made the stupidest mistake, now I can say we're moved up to the second position. On a side note, Erusea should better pay up the debts owe to Estovakia, before begging for anything."

Prime Minister of Kingdom of Nordennavic: "We can support supplies, but in Cash and Carry."

…

* * *

The scene is again cut to a new place: A public conference chamber of Osean Ministry of Foreign Affairs. The Foreign Minister of Osean Federation, who's known for mercilessly sarcasm, comments venomously: "Now you're afraid, Lady Mussolini? Certainly took the empty, deflated skull of yours long enough. Where's your previous blatant arrogance? 'Burn Osea to the ground' sounds familiar? Lemme tell ya an objective truth, ever since my fatherland's founding, countless individuals and organizations attempted to pull such stunt, instead they burnt themselves into crisps, every last one of them. Then here comes you, another moron to challenge the old saying 'He who plays with fire will be incinerated by the fire he plays with'. Can you feel it? The raging flame burning through your seat and licking your bottom? Good, very well. We can immediately withdraw our forces and provide humanitarian assistance more than enough to restore Erusean population's living standard to pre-war, on one condition: You strip yourself bare, strap bramble twigs on your back, and answer your crime by kneeling in front of Bright Hill's gate. Oh who am I kidding? You're coward and idiotic as you always are, they run through your ancestry. Last time I checked when your forefathers were being ousted, they were offered a choice between submitting to the guillotine like heroes or going into exile like cowards, it turned out your progenitors chose the latter without a blink of eye, why should I give you so much credit…"

"Man, I like him, for how he sends his adversaries run back to their mommies with sobbing." Count's voice, then the frame gradually pulls away, revealing that all previous footage is displayed on screen wall of 444th Airbase's mess hall. Count and Tabloid are watching the show, with popcorns and coca-cola in hands.

Tabloid is always an "ol' nice guy": "Sometimes I just think it would be better if she just…dies by dystocia or by COVID-2018."

"Maybe she's got too much unpaid debts in her previous life, whoever she was and what she had done in that incarnation. So Jehovah or Allah doesn't allow her to be relieved without a trainload of sufferings." Count, on the other hand, always being sarcastic.

"Nice one, Count." Tabloid finishes his bottle and leaves: "Perhaps we could do something to accelerate the progress of ending her…torments."

* * *

Hours later, all convicts…pilots are summoned to briefing room…again.

McKinsey: "We're seizing the chance that Erusea is yet to plug deficit of UCAVs, by razing high-value military installations across territories under its control. A compound located in Roca Roja, functioning as one of the staging areas of their drones, is allocated to Spare Squadron. This compound is divided into three sections: An airport, a production complex and a logistics node, scattered in a vast area as the map shows."

Battle control system demonstrates detailed reconnaissance footage, plus lined-up icons of aircraft-shaped and SAM-shaped. "Local defense is naturally strong, but the ace squadron 'Cyclops' will take out most of them in advance, so the resistances you're going to face is minimum." McKinsey continues, as the emblem of this Cyclops Squadron is displayed, and majority of aforementioned icons are slashed to disappear.

"The living legend is helping us?" "I would die for an autograph from anyone of them!" "I'll boast this for the rest of my life!" Convicts…pilots whisper among themselves. Cyclops Squadron, official name "122nd Tactical Fighter Squadron", comprised entirely by aces, a team inspiring admiration among Oseans and striking fear among Eruseans, not to mention it's the very detachment of OADF that carried out the Doolittle Raid over Farbanti, bombing key structures, shooting down enemy fighters, and egressing the airspace with zero casualties. It's even rumored the squadron leader, who goes by the callsign "Wiseman", is actually a legendary hero from a past war. Working with such a band of heroes is definitely a boost of zeal.

"Having fun?" After letting them to immerse themselves in their own excitements, McKinsey speaks with a risen volume. Immediately the scene goes silent in seconds. "Good. Count, Tabloid and Trigger, you three have high ratings of air-to-air expertise, so you form a separate team to deal with any aerial hostile, should any of them still exists. Others hold the weight of mopping the floor."

"Colonel, I'm impressed. Never figured you for the tactical-planning type." Count whistles, and in turn, gets a contemptuous stare from McKinsey.

"A TAB (tactical advanced base) is assigned should you need replenishment, but take the time required to travel between two locations into consideration and replenish wisely. Dismiss."

"No 'May the Force be with you'?" Count again. Tabloid shakes head, some others chuckle.

McKinsey: "I don't watch Star Wars. Now if you don't miss anything in the briefing, prep for battle." All attendees stand up to leave.

* * *

**Roca Roja, ****Southeast to Central Usean Continent**

**July 4th 2019, 18:00**

**【****Background Music:** **Long Day****】**

**【****Extracted from Video Game "ACE Combat 7: Skies Unknown"****】**

"This is Long Caster, AWACS assigned to OADF 122nd Tactical Fighter Squadron 'Cyclops', I'm patching you through to our leader."

"Signal clear, relaying transmission." Inside Spare Squadron's AWACS, Bandog is in charge.

"This is Squadron leader of Cyclops, Wiseman speaking. All local air-defense elements, ground-based and air-based, have been eradicated. Now we're heading back, the rest is up to you." Several friendly fifth-generation fighters, led by a customized Su-57, are leaving the theatre to northeast.

Count: "I know envy is one of the seven major sins, but I can't help to envy what they're piloting. Say, when I can get a hold of those?"

"After the debts you owe to the fatherland are paid off." Bandog knows well what Count would say.

"Sounds like a plan." Count agrees. Meanwhile Trigger notices a couple of S-32s mixed in Cyclops Squadron's formation. Being a concept of Su-47, S-32 is never meant to be manufactured and weaponized, but some eggheads of R&D managed to correct the flaws in blueprint, turning the concept schematics into fearsome predators combining excellent speed, maneuverability and stability, also compatible with multiple types of missiles and bombs, even capable of carrying IEWS (Integrated Electronic Warfare System) to provide proximal EW support. "They do remember what I taught them: The importance of electromagnetic-superiority." She is satisfied.

Spare Squadron's ground-attack team, entirely consisted by A-10Cs and Su-34s, quickly dive into actions of bombing and strafing. Meanwhile the air-defense team, consisted by a F-15SE Silent Eagle, a Su-35 Super Flanker and an EF-2000 Typhoon, piloted by Trigger, Count and Tabloid, respectively, is guarding the slaughterhouse from above.

"May I knock out a ground target or two? My trigger feels so itchy to be pulled." Count never remains quiet for more than…let's say more than one minute: "I have MSTMs onboard." MSTM (Medium Standard Tactical Missile) is generally XMAA capable of hitting both air and ground targets, and a substitute to Omnidirectional Multi-Purpose Missile, since the latter, although being splendid, is quite expensive.

Bandog: "Negative. You have your orders."

"C'mon! Not even a truck? Just want to pay up my debts a little quicker."

"No. And don't make me repeat."

"Ouch."

"Ha! Not going to rule the leaderboard this time?" Champ taunts as dropping bombs, something he really is good at — bullying the weak — also his very reason of being tossed into the penal unit.

"Laugh all you want. I still got points way more than you, and destroying a bunch of houses and cars can't shoot back won't change such fact."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Don't worry Count, soon you'll have your chance to prove your worth." Says Full Band.

Tabloid sighs: "Here we go again…"

"Battle doctrines, every commander has one as guideline of decision-making." Full Band goes on blabbing: "You can predict where to strike next by reading it and combining it with candidates of potential targets, as long as there aren't any direct orders from the superiors. I'm working on breaking into the encryption and is almost finished, after we come back, I'll show you…" Obviously this Full Band guy breached regulations of maintaining military secrets and got himself tossed to Spare Squadron for that.

High Roller: "Hold up, hold up. Let's make a bet. Whoever guesses the next strategy wins. Wager as usual: One month's quantity of snacks." It's undoubtedly he ends up in 444th Base for gambling, an activity strictly prohibited in Osean military.

"Maybe you guys need to cool your heads off in solitary." Bandog warns: "And Spare 6, you don't know what you're doing, nor what you're talking about. This is the second time, there will be consequence if you foul the rules for the third time. Now get your jobs done quickly and quietly."

As the gossip in radio goes on, the quiet one, Trigger, is thinking for herself: "One of the first disciplines we learn in military is to keep military secrets from leaking, yet that Full Band violates a discipline this critical left and right. He will be a grave threat to all of us, I should…take care of him as soon as possible…'accidentally'…maybe next time." Her thought runs fast to build up a plan of making Full Band KIA and disguising it as an accident, the conclusion is today's circumstances aren't suitable, gotta seek another, more favorable environment.

…

* * *

Airport and logistics node are wiped off from map in minutes, however a problem is encountered when dealing with the production complex: "Bandog, we have a problem. There's a tunnel build in the mountain, high-value targets stacked inside, but we have trouble to attack from outside."

Bandog: "Spare 2, I heard you want to pay up your debts a little quicker, now you're given a chance: Fly into the tunnel and blow up anything inside."

"No. I'm good, but not that good." Count immediately rejects.

Bandog: "Spare 11?"

Tabloid: "I know my limit, so I'll pass on that."

"Spare 15 request permission to fly in." Trigger volunteers herself.

"Granted."

Trigger aligns herself to one of two openings of the tunnel and flies in. She has some experience of piloting a fighter in such cramped space — back to a war years ago, she once flew into a long, curving tunnel full of gantry cranes and cranes attached flatcars, also was being pursued by a persistent enemy, even under an impossibly demanding circumstance of this magnitude, she still managed to survive without a scratch and knocked out the target hidden in the deepest section of the tunnel during surviving without a scratch. So a tunnel this short and relatively straightforward poses little challenges.

"Mechanical parts discovered in destroyed enemy facility. Ground forces will retrieve them later." Bandog announces as Trigger exits the tunnel, after triggering a series of explosions inside by her STDM (Small Tactical Dual-Use Missile) — generally XSAA capable of targeting objects both in sky and on ground.

Count: "That's the fundamental disparity between 'being ordered to kill' and 'being voluntary to kill'. Guess it's my time to step down from champion."

"Spare 2, I'm impressed. Never figured you for the deep-thinking type." Tabloid jokes: "And even more impressed for the absence of your usual sarcasm. I thought you'd comment as 'You really are good at murdering people'."

Count: "I'm actually quite amicable, if you can earn my respect. She, for one, achieves that by demonstrating her prowess as a fighter-jockey." Discriminations, sexual and age, are always an recurring issue, especially in military, but countering discriminations is also simple — show them what you've got — especially in military.

"Ground-attack team is doing a hell of job, keep up the good work and we can call it a day ahead of schedule." Bandog is praising the convicts…pilots, definitely not a common sight.

"Adulation from Mr. Guard Dog. I'm so touched." Count chuckles.

Bandog: "I'm not talking to you. Why do you feel so proud?"

"What's wrong of feeling proud for friends? Oh yeah, you don't have many friends so you don't understand."

Tabloid laughs: "The Count we knew is back. County sarcasm."

"You're gonna wish this mission never ended." Bandog sighs: "Okay, entire compound has been razed. Operation is complete. Head back."

Count: "I hand over a blank examination paper this time."

Tabloid: "That makes two of us. Feel better?"

Count: "Thanks."

Tabloid: "You're welcome."

"I won't score and grade your papers so soon, gentlemen." Bandog says: "Picking up multiple bombers approaching, bearing 280, estimated to cross western border of AO in five minutes. Not a threat, but feel free to shoot them down."

"Finally!" Count turns to west, followed by Tabloid.

"Spare 15, I want you to escort ground-attack team to egress eastern border of AO, then come back to help Spare 2 and Spare 11." Bandog gives Trigger the directive to let Count and Tabloid to grab more opportunities to reap some points.

"Yes sir." Trigger answers without any objections.

* * *

"Ready HPAA." Count warms up the High-Power Air-to-Air Missiles his Super Flanker is carrying — ordnance occupying the middle ground between medium-range missiles and long-range missiles, specialized to take out cumbersome and hardened aircrafts like bombers and transports by their heavy-duty warheads and reduced homing — price of coming with heavy-duty warheads: "I appreciate Eruseans for sending in clay pigeons of higher values, but what's point of all of those? It's like rushing into a gunfight with a knife, not to mention if they want to raze this place to avoid being captured, we had already done it for them." Meanwhile Tabloid is having his Typhoon's XLAAs standing by.

Bandog: "Erusean military can't coordinate between branches, as usual."

Count: "Figured so. I heard it's also a contributing factor for Erusea to lose Stonehenge in the Second Usean Continental War. Still I expect Eruseans at least learn a little from past."

Tabloid: "Erusean military didn't reform much after the government transiting into monarchy, the recurring illnesses of old, like high-ranking military officers interfering head of the state's decision-making, continued to exist. Result is obvious — Lighthouse War."

"What you say just reminds me…" Count follows his friend's topic: "Why Erusea reverted itself back to monarchy? It's a dying system. Now not only military, Erusean government even has troubles to coordinate between departments and between the central and the locals, look how poorly it performed during COVID-2018."

"Who could forget that? Countries across the planet gave out papers with A-Grading, only Erusea got an F." Four months before Lighthouse War breaking out, there was a global pandemic of an infectious disease caused by Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome Coronavirus 2 (SARS-CoV-2), known as Coronavirus Disease 2018 or COVID-2018 for short. It was first indentified in City of McCord, a major transportation hub and an important industrial and tourism metropolis in Osean Federation, during late December 2018, and quickly spread to the world via modern traffic networks, especially airliners. Osea mobilized entire nation's recourses to counter the domestic outbreak, and had it done by strict military jurisdiction, in a manner of fighting a major war: In a couple of days all borders were closed down; all non-essential traffics were halted; all infected blocks, districts and cities were sealed off; special isolation hospitals for containment and triaging patients for free, were constructed locally; methods of instant nucleic acid detection of Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome Coronavirus 2 was developed and deployed in a full-scale by joint efforts of both military and civilian medical institutions, and was shared to all other countries alongside dos and don'ts of slowing and stopping the disease from expanding even further; of course during the entire progress, whole nation's hierarchies of manufactures and logistics were running on steroids, to ensure all kinds of materials and equipments were abundant and deliverable at any time — for example breathing masks, military-grade NBC suits, ventilators and artificial lungs. Weeks later, with the creation of antivirus vaccines, Osea gradually pacified and extinguished internal epidemic, also provided assistances in all forms to other sovereignties for coordinating the general retaliation against COVID-2018.

By later April 2019, the pandemic had already been cleansed worldwide, and thanks to the timely, correct responses of governments and the tight cooperation between militaries and civilians, also the fast international sharing of critical info, each nation's death toll was kept under ten thousand and no medical nor military personnel was infected…save for Erusea. When Osea issued advance warning about the disease and its potential severity to international society in early January, Erusea didn't heed, even claimed it was an Osean conspiracy of destabilizing its sociality, undoubtedly when Osea shared its experiences and suggestions of plague-prevention, Erusea laughed it off as well. Soon COVID-2018 patients began to show up in Erusean territory, but the government still chose to ignore. Pathogens never spare anyone by passports, in weeks the situation got out of control, the disease roamed across Erusea like a fox dropped into a henhouse, over two million people in total was infected, including many doctors, nurses and soldiers; more than four hundred thousand died in total, also including many from medic and military; the inadequate materials and equipment only made the matter even worse, for example being forced to use disposable breathing masks for multiple times and giving up elders above sixty years-old.

Entire Erusea was struggling from becoming a mortuary as a whole, as more and more Eruseans were succumbing to Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome Coronavirus 2, yet its government still refused to fight the viral threat accordingly, instead different departments were more interested in blaming each other for the dire situation, and as they were toying with the reality, COVID-2018 continued to manifest, even the king and the princess were diagnosed to be positive on virus test. They were lucky since an medical assistance team sent by Osea gave them vaccines in time, but they weren't grateful, speak of irony. An even bigger irony was WHO later confirmed this Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome Coronavirus 2 was a bio-weapon secretly developed by Erusea as a tool of scorched earth policy when the favor of the Second Usean Continental War tipped against them, but they never had a chance to use it due to the usual lack of coordination between military branches, and years later, a mishandling during transporting caused it to leak, and was brought to Osea by some Erusean military athletes because the 7th CISM Military World Games, held in McCord during November 2018, then was brought back to its country of origin like a retriever retrieving stick-bombs thrown by its master. Ouch.

* * *

Bandog: "Launches of MQ-99s detected from bombers. Now they're a legit threat, wipe them off."

"Makeshift Arsenal Birds? Not a bad idea." Count muses, as tangling himself among the swarming UCAVs alongside Tabloid: "And seems these turkeys got a little more maneuverable than last time."

"Even Eruseans do learn from past, no matter how limited." Tabloid locks on targets, firing XLAAs, XMAAs and XSAAs in turns.

"Don't think so. Remember what Qui-Gon Jinn told Jar Jar Binks? 'The ability to speak does not make you intelligent.'"

"You have an annoying tendency of revealing inconvenient truths."

"Annoying to Erusea, welcoming to Osea."

There's barely anything worthy to be mentioned in details regarding the purge of MQ-99s, just a routine shoot 'em up. Still Count and Tabloid are kind enough to leave some stragglers for Trigger who later comes back from escort assignment, then the three work together to bring down those modified bombers…or the UCAVs' motherships.

**【****Background Music Stops****】**

* * *

An light-grey-colored, arrowhead-shaped object is moving among clouds, spewing flame from rear, looks like a missile but it's not, and it's heading straight to Spare Squadron's AO.

"…understood." Bandog hangs up phone, and phones Trigger, Count and Tabloid: "Just received an emergency order from above, they want us to shoot down a hostile experimental UCAV approaching from west."

"How experimental?" Count asks.

"A boss battle, you know what I mean if you play video games." Bandog answers: "Target designated as 'ADFX-10', anyone deals the killing blow receives 300 thousand points, and anyone who assists the champion can have 100 thousand points."

Count: "A persuasive price, I'd like to give a shot. Tabloid you with me?"

Tabloid: "Yeah yeah, I'll fire several missiles to cover you for the one-hundred-thousand-reward."

**【****Background Music:** **ADFX-10****】**

**【****Extracted from Video Game "ACE Combat 7: Skies Unknown"****】**

The aforementioned arrowhead-shaped object enters AO, and immediately changes its externality to a UCAV of front-swept wing configuration and high-tech nature. Count and Tabloid converge to it at once, while Trigger remains behind and silent — it's said "Good science is good observation", same principle also can yield good kills, now the boys are taking the boss head-on, success or failure, she'll learn something about it.

Undoubtedly neither Count, nor Tabloid, is capable of bring the target down, not only for it's moving so fast, more because every time they mount an attack, it takes evasive actions precisely when they're about to strike. After a few attempts, Count announces he gives up, and the ADFX-10 is still at large, unscratched, also flying wildly, as if laughing at the overreached challenger.

Bandog: "Spare 15, you're up."

"Sir." Trigger has discovered something about this uncanny UCAV, a certain characteristic may work to her advantage.

"Spare 15, you switched off the radar of your FCS! What's wrong?" Bandog asks, confused.

"Nothing, I'm all right."

"ESM alone won't make missiles work properly, turn it back on!"

"That's the idea." Trigger fires a couple of short, controlled bursts from her F-15SE's gun to have a better handling of its range and trajectory — after watching Count and Tabloid's actions, she deduces that ADFX-10's fastness of dodging attacks is largely attributed to it's highly "respondent" to hostile FCS radars, if she deactivate hers, it may slow down. But turning off FCS radar is like removing scope and iron sight from a rifle, not only missiles become unusable, even gun reticule doesn't show on HUD, so she must rely on her skills, experiences and keen sight to take aim.

Trigger is right, without FCS radar's electromagnetic radiation to provide immediate warnings, the UCAV's reactions indeed become sluggish…from the relative sense, it's still unnaturally agile, after taking several initial hits, it promptly accelerates and jumps to another course to escape from Trigger's pursuit.

Bandog: "Target hit, but mobility is still unfazed, keep firing until you blow it to pieces."

Trigger acquires ADFX-10 again, and lands some punches on its hull. ADFX-10 immediately reacts and retaliates, doing a super-sharp Immelmann turn and fires its own gun to the F-15SE, however Trigger evades fast enough and far enough.

"Target is trailing smoke, must be hurt pretty badly."

Trigger and ADFX-10 are locked in a constant circling, both are struggling to grasp a position suitable of attacking, suddenly the UCAV breaks off and dive vertically to ground, seems it has a better idea in its cyber brain. Trigger follows it, then ADFX-10 does a U-turn, rocketing vertically to sky, seconds later its momentum is spend, and again dives vertically, behind Trigger, and fires. Trigger dodges accordingly, not a scratch.

The duel continues, human and machine turn sharply and attack aggressively like two jousting knights. Soon a fireball blossoms in high altitude and debris of UCAV sprinkles down, meaning Trigger is the winner — well, she already has damaged ADFX-10 pretty much earlier, just a few more slugs then the job is finished.

"You handed out today's most superb examination paper, Spare 15." Even Bandog can't hide his appreciation: "Mission accomplished, RTB."

**【****Background Music Stops****】**

* * *

Another day, another success, another plain debriefing. Instead this time Trigger is the MVP for taking out that prized experimental UCAV. On the other hand, mechanical parts recovered from that tunnel are thought to be a part of experimental fighter under development, a highly valuable discovery for intelligence services to keep both eyes on.

"For your distinguished service." In the mess hall and in front of others, McKinsey opens an exquisite box, where a medal is resting inside. He clips the medal to Trigger's uniform. "We are sinners to seek our redemptions here, but even among us there're heroes." That's what Tabloid once said, and a hero deserves a medal for a demonstration of heroism.

After necessary courtesies, the base commander continues to next topic: "I have received a letter of commendation from the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Spare Squadron has draw attention from the high-above and they're raising the logistic priority of this base. Keep up good work and more favorable conditions will come in."

Count: "If that means I can pilot a fifth-generation fighter."

McKinsey: "When the first time I gave an admonitory talk to you, I stated the reason of establishing this penal unit. Osea never gives up on you, since it grants you a place to make up for your past mistakes, it's your own choices to give up yourself or not. Always remember and think what I said. Now you may carry on the party."

Tabloid: "That's why I say Osean system is superior to others. We are a nation based on personal progression, and encourages each citizen to progress. You must prove your worth via contributing, in order to get what you want, instead of taking it, including freedom and equality, for granted."

"Funny, I thought you were tossed here for being an anarchist or something." Count satirizes, friendly.

Tabloid: "Yes I were, and I will never excuse myself from such stunt." However he actually can make an allegation, because he once had a girlfriend who turned out to be an idiot clinging to anti-establishmentism, she deceived him to join her movement and got both of them arrested. Serviceman found in an anti-establishmentist group, definitely looked bad both in public and in private, no surprise, this young, foolish boy was court-martialed and was sent to 444th Airbase to serve his sentence. During these days, Tabloid profoundly rethinks his past, and works hard to turn over a new leaf: "You're powerless without being backed by a country you can call it 'fatherland', I have learned this objective truth. If I ever have any children, this will be the first thing I'll teach them, beside parent language."

"Glad to know you're improving." Count nods: "If I have ever learned anything, that is what Forrest Gump said 'God is mystery'." His reason of ending up here is being a fraud — although he do processes quite a talent as a fighter-jockey, yet still not on par with those legendary aces, eager to be viewed as one, he chose cheating by forging kill count, and it didn't work as he expected since in this world every combatant's record is monitored precisely by advanced cyber-approaches, then the authority found him a pretty good place to go: "Since you want to have an astronomical kill count so badly, how' bout serving your sentence in a frontline penal unit?" Believe or not, he do kills a much larger quantity of enemies in Spare Squadron, a good way, albeit unconventional, to achieve his goal. Call it "God's will" to be simpler.

"Sir, you're not coming with us? It's a party we're talking about." As the party is about to start, someone from the convicts…pilots asks McKinsey, who is talking with Avail Mead in corner.

"I'd like to, after finishing some…extended works." McKinsey grins: "Ms. Mead, you wanna help?"

Avail Mead: "Right with you sir."

Inside his office, McKinsey watches as the Scarp Queen is making a phone call: "…yes, it's me, Little Avie, I have a favor to ask…" Meanwhile Bandog hands over another detailed report about Trigger's combat to Kei Nagase.

…

* * *

A few days later, 444th Airbase has some unexpected visitors. VIP, Visitors in Power.

"Intelligence has identified this man." Inside the briefing room, populated only by pilots of Cyclops Squadron, along with Trigger, Count, Tabloid, Bandog and McKinsey, Wiseman points at several photos displayed on screen wall: "Mihaly Dumitru Margareta Corneliu Leopold Blanca Karol Aeon Ignatius Raphael Maria Niketas A. Shilage, an Erusean ace even before era of federal republic, leader of an experimental squadron, grandfather of two girls, responsible of deaths of many Osean pilots. His staple tactic is ambushing near friendly squadrons' returning routes, and snatching those who're flying in rear or too far from formations, then retreating beyond."

Tabloid: "I don't think we want to, nor need to, acknowledge anything about this Shilage guy's family…the surname is Shilage, right?"

Wiseman: "Right."

Count whistles: "Happy to hear we're going to murder that Erusean SOB. On a side note, what a dumb, tedious name he's got, one more reason to expunge him off the planet, Erusean Department of Civil Affairs will be grateful for easing them this trouble."

"Of course we are, but not too soon." Wiseman continues: "We have acknowledged he's participating in a R&D project of a superfighter model, so we need him to be alive, until the project is completed. Still it won't hurt to trample on his pride to a certain extent, like what Trigger did above Chopinburg." On May 30th 2019, during the operation of destroying one of the Arsenal Bird-Class Airborne Stronghold, this Mihaly Dumitru Margareta Corneliu Leopold Blanca Karol Aeon Ignatius Raphael Maria Niketas A. Shilage, or just "Mihaly/Mihaly A. Shilage" for short, shot down several participating Osean fighters on their way home, then Trigger slugged him a HVAA from ultra-long-range, not enough to kill him, still enough to force him to retreat with sufficient structural damage on his customized Su-30SM — for example losing an engine and an empennage, even crashed during landing. Mihaly survived, with considerable physical injuries that immobilized him for days, more importantly, he became somehow…cranky since nobody ever dares to challenge his authority in the sky…until an unknown Osean pilot shoves a javelin into his butt, an act of utter defiance. Since then he ruthlessly pursuits and kills Osean pilots, to force that faceless sniper to show up again, in order to settle the score. His wish is granted, Trigger will meet him head-on and rip him a new one to persuade (or to compel) him to realize he's never the biggest dog in the neighborhood.

"You defeated that old bastard before?!" Count turns to Trigger with exclamation: "I bow to your prowess, ojou-sama. May I humbly ask for a thrilling story?"

Tabloid: "Me too."

Trigger: "I appreciate your sentiment, but the briefing is still in-progress."

"Sorry, please go on." Count turns back to Wiseman.

"Yinshi Valley, famous for rocky karst landscape." Screen wall shows the digital-rendered map of upcoming mission's AO, then the 2D display changes to 3D for giving a better understanding of the terrain: "Erusea had converted this place into a proving ground for military aviation testing, and we had confirmed Shilage will be there with two escort fighters to collect testing data, at a specific time. So the battle plan is as follow: I will lead Cyclops Squadron to go in first, destroy all enemy structures and units, including anti-air emplacements, radar sites, radio towers, observation posts, helicopters and drones, as a provocation to lure them in, then Count and Tabloid will lure the escorts away, leave Shilage himself to Trigger to be taken care of."

"Sounds good, I'm ready to kick some." Count clenches his right hand into fist and claps with left palm, so does Tabloid.

"Escort can be destroyed, but remember we need Shilage alive, wound him, don't kill him."

Trigger nods: "I know."

* * *

**Yinshi Valley, ****East to Central Usean Continent**

**July 12th 2019, 15:03**

**【****Background Music:** **Subterranean Canal****】**

**【****Extracted from Video Game "Ys I & II Chronicles"****】**

Cyclops Squadron disperses into singles, diving into narrow spaces, to wipe out Erusean assets.

"Beware winds, clouds and fogs, quick in, quick out." Wiseman orders his follow pilots while diving into narrow spaces among mountain-sized rocky pillars. He's customized Su-57 is armed with ODMMs, QAAMs, as well as two "Gauss Cannon Pods" fixed to wings. Eggheads responsible of military hardware R&D are working hard on bringing sci-fi stuff into reality, Gauss Weaponry, or "Coilgun", is one of the latest fruitions, divided into two varieties by firing particle streams or ballistic slugs (nicknamed "Slugthrower"), both based on the same principle — utilizing an extensively long barrel of electrified coils to accelerate the projectiles to hypersonic velocity. In short, if compare railguns to lavish bolt-action anti-material sniper rifles, then Gauss Weaponry can be viewed as populace-oriented, semi-automatic anti-personnel sniper rifles. Future developments including fusing both varieties into one (nicknamed "Blaster"), meanwhile miniaturizing them to be sufficiently small and light to be carried by able-bodied humans.

Trigger, Count, Tabloid and Bandog are watching Wiseman and his subordinates cleansing Erusean pollutions with a professional efficiency from afar. "I think those radio towers are somehow affecting local weather, they seem to summon small-scaled thundershowers or something around them, and once destroyed, the meteorological systems they make begin to dissipate." Count says.

Tabloid: "Artificial Rainfall Generator. Water molecules are polar, attractable by electromagnetic field, you can form clouds and rains, even thunderstorms, if gather enough. They must intend to build some difficult weathers for airframe and durability testing."

Bandog: "Quite observant of you. Majority of Erusean territories are dominated by Mediterranean Climate, in need of bigger rainfalls for crops, so they experimented such technology for decades. Since military technologies can be converted civilian, same progress can be turned around."

"At least Eruseans don't need to construct moisture farms to ease their collective thirsty." Count chuckles: "From a historical perspective, such unfavorable climate might be the primary reason to make them…aggressive."

Tabloid: "Now you're talking. I remember my history teacher in senior high school said the overall temperament of a nation or an ethnic group can be largely attributed to their geographical conditions. Take us as an example, throughout the history Osea is a country of vast size, so we have a big heart and are generally benevolent, even misunderstanding is a recurring issue."

Count: "And such benevolence brings us Lighthouse War, forcing us to put our war faces on. Say, judging by your theory, Belka's constraint, cold and harsh lands must be the reason for them being a jerk. Hell, we can cure cancers nowadays, but 'Belkan Cancer' still poses a challenge."

"I'm getting to that part." Tabloid echoes to his friend: "I even has a distinct feeling that Belka and Erusea are colluding with each other for years. Belkans are cancerous, Eruseans are viral, they're the cancer and pestilence of this planet."

"And we Oseans are the cure, at least capable of keeping them in check." Says Count.

"I expected you were going to say 'COVID-2018 is the cure'."

"Nah, I would like to say 'No wonder Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome Coronavirus 2 loves to feed on Erusean population, because they're next of kin'." Count laughs: "Yeah, my favorite hobby, offending Eruseans, beside murdering them. If Eruseans have any complains, deliver to me personally, and I will guarantee every last of them goes home in cremation urns, provided they still have something left to be cremated."

"It's always a pleasure to chat with you, bro." Tabloid smiles: "Even sometimes I don't completely agree with your venomousness."

Bandog cuts in: "You've had enough chat. Cyclops Squadron has done their part and is pulling to backseats, now step forward to do yours." At the same time Long Caster informs: "Picking up a three-fighter formation approaching from 270, one Su-30SM leading two Su-33s, it's them."

Trigger, Count and Tabloid dash into actions. A triple one-on-one.

**【****Background Music Stops****】**

* * *

**【****Background Music:** **Termination****】**

**【****Extracted from Video Game "Ys I & II Chronicles"****】**

Mihaly's customized Su-30SM fires QAAMs to Trigger's customized F/A-18F Super Hornet, she dodges them with ease — it takes much more than mere QAAMs to hit her. Trigger fires a XMAA back, Mihaly manages to avoid taking actual damage by evading the blast radius.

Su-30SM and F/A-18F are locked in continuous circling, horizontally, vertically, diagonally and erratically, dishing out punches to each other. Mihaly never encounters an opponent this tough and persistent since none of his missiles connect, even capable of being the offensive side and he barely prevents himself from being connected to Trigger's missiles. Mihaly is certain this one is that one who slapped his face (and nearly killed him) with a HVAA over Chopinburg, also figures out he's unable to settle the score, in fact, he will be lucky if he can escape with his life.

Fact aside, the Erusean ace is not going to back down, for his pride won't allow him to: The so-called king gets his ass handled to him and runs back to mommy like a wuss, not gonna happen. He descends quickly into the maze among the dense mountains, in an attempt to find an opportunity to turn the table. A grave mistake on his part, because Trigger is way more skillful and way more experienced than him, regarding operating in valleys and any similar surroundings. He also calls escorts to rescue, but currently they've got their own hands full as well.

Tabloid: "Confirm escort down."

Count: "Nailed another one."

Bandog: "Good, that leaves only the primary target."

Boss battle goes on between Trigger and Mihaly, the question is who's the boss and who's the one to best the boss…or to be bested by the boss. Hoping to elude Trigger's pursuit and snatches a chance to retaliate, Mihaly flies around a huge mountain-pillar, only to find Trigger is coming for him head-on, firing, leaving several scratches on his canopy. "What kind of monster he is?!" Guess this is the first time for Mihaly to feel fear in his life, and obviously he doesn't know Trigger is a she.

Trigger fires a QAAM, the missile impacts on a mountain-pillar because Mihaly takes proper evasive actions in time. She fires another missile, he dodges again, only takes minimum damage from the proximal detonation, yet still forces him to make a sharp turn behind a smaller mountain-pillar, rendering his plane to expose an even larger profile to her attack cone.

Trigger fires gun, hit, leaving several holes on Su-30SM's hull.

Meanwhile everyone else is watching the almost one-sided prey-chasing in awe. "He must be long dead by now, if Spare 15 wasn't ordered to keep him alive." Bandog comments.

Count: "If I'm to describe how he feels now, it would be 'child lost in nightmare'."

Tabloid: "More like 'rat in maze, chased by cat'."

Count chuckles: "A million times better. By the way, does ojou-sama abuse her husband at home with violence — if she do has a husband?"

"You asked a good question." Tabloid follows: "Abuse or not, I salute to the man who has the guts to marry her."

"A beast takes the form of a beauty, Lord God surely has an interesting philosophy of creation."

"Who says not? He created Belkans and Eruseans."

A discussion is going on within Cyclops Squadron too. "Where did the penal unit find this Doomguy…Doomgal? And how come you know such a Darth Vader is in penal unit?" Asks a female pilot whose callsign is "Húxiān".

"Long story, not convenient to be revealed here and now." Wiseman answers: "For the time being, just watch and learn."

"I had learned not to mess with her." Says another pilot whose callsign is "Jaeger": "Or I'll be dead meat in thirty seconds. She can rip and tear an entire nation's air force into mince singlehandedly."

"Well, that's definitely something." Wiseman can't help to grin: "We all feel relieved she's our 'Extermination Warrior', don't we?"

Su-30SM takes another hit, two QAAMs, on a non-critical area, next time it may not be so lucky. Inside the cockpit, the system designed to watch over Mihaly's physiology begins to blare warning, and the pilot himself also feels being caught up by exhaustion in an alarming rate, meanwhile the system to monitor his aircraft's integrity is also quite unhappy and is expressing its opinion via vision and audition. Normally it's time to disengage, but he still believes he can turn adversity into triumph — that is, post-stall maneuvers, a Kulbit would be enough to turn the situation up-side-down — at least in his experience it always works. No time to lose, Mihaly levels the plane and initiates the maneuver — another mistake on his part, fatal, instead of being grave.

As the maneuver starts, Su-30SM quickly loses the ability to evade horizontally, with her inhuman-fast reflex, Trigger does a slight and swift pitch-up and fires railgun, direct hit, and this time it looks pretty hurt.

**【****Background Music Stops****】**

* * *

Mihaly A. Shilage is almost thrown out from his seat — almost — if the safety straps don't work properly. Interfaces of his customized Su-30SM, panel, HUD and HMD, are displaying cruel messages that won't yield to personal wills line after line after line, all of them are expressing the same information: "Hey dumbass, you just got your butt kicked solidly!"

Mihaly manages to partially regain control of his aircraft, for losing it is definitely not a good idea among the mountainous rocky pillars of Yinshi Valley, one false move and he'll make a close encounter of the collision kind. A sound of warning, he is once again acquired by the perpetrator of his torment, a customized F/A-18F Super Hornet with insignias of Osean Air Defense Force. But as the siren of death keeps blaring, the final blow that will officially terminate his existence, is absent, maybe the Grim Reaper is choosing among the two QAAMs and four XMAAs attached to pylons, plus the Tier 0.0 Scale 1.0 railgun fixed to belly. Karma has a twisted sense of humor, Mihaly always scares his prey by delaying the kill, now he is the one to be treated exactly the same.

"That's enough, Trigger." AWACS Bandog hails the pilot in Osean Super Hornet's cockpit: "He needs time for leaving last testament and bidding farewell to his granddaughters. Your job here is done, RTB."

* * *

**【****Ending Theme: Cantina Band #2****】**

**【****Extracted from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope****】**


End file.
